Pay Attention
by AlextheStoryTeller
Summary: Toon Link lost to Fox in a battle by a landslide, all because he wasn't paying attention. Now his anger is taking him over. Can Mario and the others help him?
1. How it began

"How long has he been training?"

It was another average day for the smashers. Well, you could say it was almost average.

Blame Fox for the un-average stuff going on. Or you could blame Toon Link for it.

"Let me ask again, how long has he been training?"

"He's been training for two hours."

Marth and Sonic had been watching Toon Link training on a dummy. A dummy made to look like Fox.

"Ever since that battle he's got wild up, huh?" said Sonic.

"Yup." answered Marth. "Fox beat him bad."

Fox and Toon Link had battled yesterday, and the battle took place in Smashville, except there was only one problem.

It was the scenery.

Toon Link gazed at it. It was such a beautiful day in Smashville, but he was alerted when he heard the word "GO!"

Toon Link caught attention and saw that Fox was coming after him. Toon Link jumped above him and landed behind him. Fox turned around and used Illusion on Toon Link, which sent him upward.

Toon Link landed on his feet and glared at Fox, but he saw he was coming toward him. Toony jumped up and Fox performed a flying sidekick, which had missed Toon Link. Toony landed in front of Fox, Fox rolled behind Toony and grabbed him, punched his face two times, then threw him.

Fox used Illusion again, which hit Toony. Fox then ran for Toony and performed another flying sidekick, also hitting him.

Fox punched Toon Link two times and started rapidly kicking Toony. He kicked so fast that it was hard to get away from him. Luckily Toony had blocked one of the kicks, but Fox ran up to him and performed another flying sidekick, then he rolled away from him.

Toony's attention turned to the scenic view of Smashville. He looked at the green grass, it was very green. Then he turned to look at the trees. The trees were beautiful, but he was punched in the face before he got to look at the bushes.

"Pay attention Toon Link." He said to himself. "Scenery isn't important right now." He struck Fox with his sword.

Fox scooted back and got into his fighting position again. He started running toward Toon Link, but again Toony was staring at the beautiful bushes.

He was punched in the stomach.

Toon Link resisted losing his breakfast. "He hits so hard…" he said to himself, but he was trapped in a cage of fire by Fox's Fire Fox ability.

"FIRE!" Fox yelled, and he was sent flying upward.

Toon Link layed on the ground helplessly.

"How does he do that?" he said to himself.

Toony got up and dodged Fox's dangerous feet. Fox used Illusion again, and Link was going up and then going down. He blocked a sidekick sent from Fox and counterattacked by slashing Fox's face. Toony rolled backwards, but he got was struck in the chest, sending him flying into a building.

Toon Link got up, embarrassed. Citizens of Smashville were watching the fight.

Then Toony heard the melody of K.K Rider's guitar, he watched the spotted dog pluck the strings on his guitar, but he was punched by Fox.

Toon Link hit Fox with his sword. Fox attacked Toony back by sidekicking him. Toony was on the ground weakly, but he wasn't going to give up. He caught the melody of K.K Rider's music, and he stayed on the ground in pleasure of the music.

Toony was picked up from the ground by Fox, and was punched three times and then thrown to the ground.

Toony couldn't get up, and Fox had won the round by a landslide.

Now Toon Link was training, training hard in anger, and he didn't know that Marth and Sonic were watching him.  
"HEY, TOON LINK!" Sonic yelled across the training room.

"What do you want spike-hair?" Toon Link has been insulting everyone because of his anger.

"YOUR TOO SLOW!"

Sonic laughed. It was true, he was too slow, too slow to notice he has attention problems.

"Shut up!" Toony said in great anger.

"Fine, sorry 'bout that."

Toony returned to slashing the dummy with his sword.

"You really shouldn't make fun of Toon Link right now." said Marth.

"I know," said Sonic. "I just couldn't help it."

"Want to grab some sodas?"

"Don't you know what happened last time when I got a sugar rush because of the sodas?"

"Nevermind."


	2. Dinner Time

"IT'S-A DINNER TIME! DINNER TIME! DINNER IS-A SERVED!" Luigi was yelling all around the Smash Mansion. Today was spaghetti, Luigi's favorite.

Everyone entered the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table, scooted up their chairs and began to eat.

"Wow." Meta Knight said, "This is some good pasta. I wish I could keep eating, only if Kirby didn't make me lose my appetite!" He glared at Kirby, who was sucking up his food. Then he excused himself from the table.

"Luckily I'm not top tier," said Captain Falcon. "Only because I don't have to sit next to Kirby!"

"Well your bottom tier, Douglas." said Marth. "I'm number 5 on the tier list, and I don't have to sit by Kirby!"

"Wait, Captain Falcon's real name is Douglas?!" said Falco. "I should've known that."

"But why isn't Toon Link here?" asked Link.

"That's totally off topic," replied Ike. "Let's talk about where Toon Link is!"

"That's what I said."

"No you said 'why isn't Link here!' I said 'let's talk about where Toon Link is!' Link, do you have bad memory?"

"Heck, no!"

"Exactly, so does anyone know where Toon Link is?"

"I'm full!" Fox said. Then he jumped off his chair and ran away from the kitchen.

"What's wrong with-a Fox?" asked Mario.

"Dunno," said Lucas. "Must be about that awesome battle he had."

"Oh!" everyone at the table said.

"So he's training?" asked Snake.

"Duh," said Sonic. "Isn't it obvious? Me and Marth knew that he was training this whole time!"

"Then why didn't you say that earlier?" Ganondorf said, "I'm going to go surprise attack him."

"If you do I'll kick your fanny!" threatened Link.

"I'LL KICK YOUR FANNY!" yelled Ganondorf.

Link and Ganon started to fight.

"Ok so I got a joke." said Ness "Alright, so there was this guy that was holding this thing, and another guy walked up to him and he said 'what are ya holding, maaaaaaan?' and the other guy said 'I don't know, a stick?' does that joke make sense?" Ness started to laugh.

"No, it is not even a logical joke." said Wolf. "IT'S AN EMBARRASSMENT TO YOURSELF!"

"If this meal morphs into a fight," said King Dedede. "I'LL DESTROY THIS WHOLE MANSION!" King Dedede had been in 11 brawls today and didn't want to get in anymore.

"Sonic has already destroyed this house before when he had a sugar rush!" exclaimed Samus.

"Hey look its Toon Link!" said Wario.

Toony took a seat and ate his pasta.

"Where have you been Toon Link?" asked Lucario.

No answer.

"Where have you been Toon Link?"

Still no answer.

"Toon Link?"

"I'll talk if you tell me where Fox went." Toony said.

"He excused himself and went back to his room to think about what you are going to do to him and how to avoid being destroyed by you." said Chuck Norris.

"How do you know that, Chuck?" asked Pit.

"I'm Chuck Norris, that's how I know where he is."

"And how did you get in here?" Pokemon Trainer said.

"I'm Chuck Norris, that's how I got here."

"OK then," Bowser said. "GO GET FOX TOONY!"

"NO!" yelled Falco.

Toon Link got up from his seat and ran toward Fox's room.

"Eh," said Chuck Norris. "You know Fox. He can handle him."


	3. 1 5P33K l337

Toon Link turned the knob on the door.

Locked.

"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE FOX!"

"Fox isn't here, please try again later."

"That's the sound of your voice, Fox! OPEN UP!"

"Everyone loses once in a while, your treating it like your life has been ruined!"

"I didn't lose. I lost by a landslide! NOW OPEN UP!"

"Sorry can't open the door."

"Why not?"

"Because it is locked"

"WELL THEN UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

Fox unlocked the door.

Toony immediately opened the door, slamming it on the wall.

"Owwww…" said Fox.

Toony closed the door and realized that he slammed the door on Fox.

Toon Link slammed the door on Fox over and over again for pleasure, delight, showing that he hates him, revenge, to be awesome, to be the first smasher to use a door as a weapon, and to see Fox suffer.

Toony finished with the door and closed it. He loved watching Fox struggle to get up.

"Alright listen up Toot Link," said Fox. "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Well in the tier list you are number 15 and I am 14! I am supposed to be better than you!

"Seriously." Fox rolled his eyes. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SERIOUS?"

"No not really." Toon Link said. "The real version is PRIIIIIIVAAAAAATE."

"Why did you say 'PRIIIIIIVAAAAAATE' instead of saying private?"

"I like saying stuff awesome."  
Fox was silent.

"What? You can't say stuff awesome style? Pity."

"0H, Y35 1 k4n."

"I cannot believe you speak elite."

This was too much elite for Toony, so he walked out the door.

"I am 1337." Fox said when Toony left.

"Let me guess," said Falco when he saw Toony entering the living room. "Fox gave you the 1337 talk didn't he?"

"How did you-"

"1 5p33K 1337 700"

"So now I have another problem." said Toon Link. "I can't speak elite."

"Hey don't worry." said Falco. "Wolf and Captain Falcon speak elite too. I prefer you speaking to Captain Falcon because he can help you with your attention problems too."

"Really?"

"0h Y32"

Suddenly Captain Falcon entered the room.

"WH0 s41d mY n4m3?" asked Captain Falcon.

"1 d1D!" replied Falco.

"WhY?"

"kU2 700n L1Nk w4n72 70 H34R j00r L0ng 5P34ch 1N l337 L4ngU4G3."

"What? I don't want to hear a speech that is really long and in elite language!" said Toon Link.

"Congratulations kid, you just passed the first part of your lesson. Translating." said Captain Falcon "Because of this, I am going to give you the long speech in English."

"Oh boy." said Toon Link.

Captain Falcon took a deep breath and started. "HUNUNUNUNUNUNUHNUNUNUNUNUNUN HUNUNUNUNUNUNUNHUNUNUNUNUNUN UNUNHUNUNUNUNUNUNHUNUNUNUNUN UNUNUNHUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNHUNUN UNUNUNUNUHNUNUNUNUNUNUNUHNUN UNUNUNUHNUNUNUNUNUNHUNUNUUNU NUNUNUNUHNUNUNUNUNUNUHUNUHNU HNUHNUHNUHNU-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Toon Link. The eliteness had calmed him down but now he is just plain annoyed. So he ran to his room to cry.


	4. A BANG! in the night

It was now night time for the Smashers. The Moon was as white as a sheet of paper, and it glowed like a lantern.

Every Smasher was sleeping peacefully, every Smasher except one Smasher…

Toon Link.

Toon Link was staying up all night long coming up with new strategies to beat the Smashers butt. His latest work included the equation E=mc2. (For some reason)

Toon Link was a master at strategies, only it takes so long to think of them.

Talk to Captain Falcon, his mind raced on that. It was like one of those usual quests he had. Talk to her, talk to him, talk to that thing, talk to my hand, talk to yourself, talk to a thing.

Talk.

Talk!

TALK!

Talk! His mind now focused on that.

But how can Douglas improve his focus?

There was a sudden bang.

Toon Link grabbed his lantern and ran over to his bedroom door, unlocked it, and opened it. What was that sudden bang? He had to check it out.

Toon Link looked to the left side of the hall and saw nothing suspicious. So he looked to the right and saw a light.

Toon Link tiptoed over to it.

"Lucas?" he said when he saw who it was.

"W-w-what a-are you doing h-here Toon L-Link?" Lucas was scared out of his skull.

"No, the question is: what are you doing?"

Lucas fell to his knees. "Please don't kill me! I know you've been stressed out lately! I don't want to interfere with your business with Fox!"

"Calm down, Lucas. I've cooled down over that."

"Really?"

"No not really, I'm still mad over it, but I'll spare you because of the tragic events in your life."

"Thank you, Toon Link!"  
"So why are you here anyway?"

"I heard a bang."

"So did I." said Toon Link. "I was going to check it out. Was that what you were going to do?"

"Yes, but I'm really scared too."

"Oh, you should be, it's a ghost! A ghost from the underworld that is going to get you! It is after you Lucas! It's going to eat your soul!"

Lucas retreated into his room crying, and Toon Link laughed.

"Scaredy-Cat." He said to himself laughing.

Toon Link walked downstairs to the middle-floor. He walked into the kitchen and investigated. He saw that the walls had red spray paint that read "Hi Smashers, I am going to capture you all and I am going to spank your hineys! OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"This isn't creepy at all." said Toon Link. He turned around and saw a giant hand.

"Master Hand?" Toon Link said. "What are you do-" The hand spanked his butt so hard that he blacked out.


	5. Dark Mario

Toon Link woke up.

"Where am I?"

"You are at Final Destination. Actually, this is literally your final destination!"

Toon Link saw Mario!

"Mario!" Toon said in joy.

"Mario? I'm dark Mario."

"At least you're not Elite Mario."

Dark Mario grabbed Toon Link by the throat.

"I'm here to tell you how to win." said Dark Mario.

"How?!"  
"By sharpening your sword…"

"No! That'll kill everyone! Master Hand only lets us use unsharpened swords!"

"Sharpen your sword."

"I will never!" Toon Link wanted to get away.

Dark Mario threw Toon Link and pulled out a sword. A really sharp sword.

"SHARPEN YOUR SWORD BEFORE I CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Dark Mario was getting mad.

"But I don't have a sharpener."

"Yah you do! It's over there!"

Toon Link looked to his right and saw a giant pencil sharpener.

"Seriously?" Toon link said.

Toon Link walked over to the pencil sharpener and inserted his sword in the hole. Then he pulled it out seven seconds later.

"Pr3P4r3 70 d13!" yelled Dark Mario. He took a giant leap toward Toon Link.

Dark Mario landed in front of Toon Link and started slashing at him with his sword. Toon Link dodged the blade and struck back, but Dark Mario blocked it with his sword. Then Dark Mario slashed at Toony, but Toony blocked it, but Dark Mario struck at him so hard that he flew backwards.

Toon Link took out his crossbow and fired an arrow at Dark Mario, but Dark Mario dodged it.

Toon Link tried again and missed.

It kept going like that until Dark Mario had ran close enough to Toon Link that he could hit him with his sword.

Toon Link slashed at Dark Mario and cut him in half, but the Dark Mario was actually made out of shadow bugs, and Toon Link suddenly teleported to Smashville.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND BATTLE WITH FOX AND TOON LINK!" said The Announcer.


	6. The Conclusion

Toon Link saw Fox.

Fox saw Toon Link.

"GO!" said The Announcer

Fox and Toon Link ran toward each other and engaged in close combat.

Fox tried punching Toony but he missed, Toony tried grabbing Fox but Fox just pushed his hand away and tried to kick him. Toony blocked quickly and tried hitting him with his sword.

NO! Toony remembered that the sword was sharpened.

But he didn't care, all because what Fox did to him.

Fox's head was chopped off.

Bad luck for Fox.

Just kidding.

Fox survived because he dodged the sword, and Toony does care about Fox's survival!

Fox jumped away from Toony to take a break. This battle was extremely intense for the both of them.

That's when Toony had an idea.

Toony took his sword and stuck it into the ground, he was going to fight with his hands.

"What are you doing?!" asked Fox.

"Paying attention." replied Toony.

He smiled, he was paying attention so well! Dark Mario had actually helped him.

Somehow…

The two fighters ran to each other and engaged close combat again.

Toon Link lost again.

How?

He was paying attention!

He just didn't have enough skill.

Enough skill to beat Fox…

The next day was really bad for the smashers.

Toon Link raged at everyone.

He had almost killed Diddy in an argument, and he took Yoshi's tongue and tied it up to a pull, which took a half hour for Mario to untie.

"I hate you all." He would mumble that every single second of the day.

Then he saw Fox and Falco talking in the kitchen.

"FOOOOOOOOOX!" he yelled.

"Uh oh." said Falco.

Toon Link ran toward Fox, but Falco took a frying pan and hit Toon Link with it.

Toon Link knocked out.

"You think he'll forget everything when he wakes up?" asked Falco.

"Well, you hit him pretty hard. Let's just hope he remembers who he is."

Toon Link woke up 3 hours later.

"Falco…"

Toony did not forget.

But he felt better about what happened.

"Eh," he said to himself. "Who cares if Fox beat me bad?"

And Toon Link lived a happy life.

But then… how does he feel about Falco hitting him with the frying pan?

Let's just say Falco learned his lesson about hitting people with frying pans.


End file.
